For example, a cut valve, an excess-feeding regulation valve, and the like are mounted on a fuel tank of a motor vehicle, the cut valve preventing fuel in the fuel tank from leaking out of the fuel tank when the vehicle sharply turns or is inclined, the excess-feeding regulation valve preventing the fuel tank from being fed with excessive fuel to keep the fuel level in the fuel tank not to rise over a full fuel level that is set in advance.
The valve as described above is mounted on the fuel tank by welding a lid body to be mounted on an upper portion of a valve main body of the valve to an opening circumferential edge of the fuel tank, or mounted on the fuel tank via a bracket that is integral with or separate from the fuel tank.
As an example of the valve having the structure of mechanically mounting the valve main body on the lid body via an engagement pawl, an engagement hole, or the like, Patent Document 1 describes a fuel cutoff valve that includes a lid body partially inserted into a mounting hole provided on a tank upper wall of a fuel tank to be welded to the tank upper wall, a case main body mounted on the lid body, and a float disposed inside the case main body in a vertically movable manner.
The lid body includes a lid main body having the shape of being closed at its upper portion and opened at its lower portion, a flange portion protruding in the radial outer direction from a lower circumferential edge of the lid main body, and a fitting portion protruding from a lower portion of the lid main body into a tongue shape via a plurality of slits, the fitting portion including an engagement hole. Meanwhile, on an upper portion of the case main body, an engagement protrusion is engaged with the engagement hole, and a holding portion having the shape of the inverted letter L is disposed on an outer periphery at a position lower than the engagement protrusion and arranged to regulate expansion of the lower edge portion of the fitting portion.
Inserting the distal end portion of the tongue-shaped fitting portion of the lid body into an opening portion above the holding portion of the case main body to push in the lid body toward the case main body makes the engagement protrusion of the case main body get inside the fitting portion to move therein while pressing outward the fitting portion of which expansion is regulated by the holding portion. Then, reaching the engagement hole of the fitting portion, the engagement protrusion is engaged with the engagement hole, whereby the case main body is mounted on the lid body.